This invention is a process for the production of 2,4,6-trimethyl pyridine wherein acetone or an acetone derivative is reacted with ammonia or aqueous solutions thereof to form a mixture containing 2,4,6-trimethyl pyridine. The mixture is then treated to recover 2,4,6-trimethyl pyridine in high yields.
Technical grade collidine or 2,4,6-trimethyl pyridine (TMP) is commercially available as a coal tar extract and contains a mixture of trimethyl and dimethyl pyridines which are difficult to separate due to their close boiling points.
There are many known synthetic methods to make 2,4,6-trimethyl pyridine as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,292; 3,829,429, 4,140,690, and 4,220,783.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,421 to react ketones and ammonia over a catalyst to make trimethyl pyridines. However, this single pass process over silica-alumina gives low yields as is shown by the control set forth herein.